Blue versus Blue
by dpiddy
Summary: In a battle between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, Bubbles and Boomer refuse to fight.


**Bubbles** **& ****Boomer**

"I don't want to fight him!" Bubbles almost cried. "I don't care if you guys hate them but I don't want to fight Boomer. He's not the kind of person you think he is!"

"Spare me of your lovey-dovey crap, Bubbles. Just because you think Boomer's cute it doesn't mean that those guys aren't evil. If they have the chance to destroy us, they will!" Buttercup yelled at her sister and pointed at the TV in their room. The news were on TV and it was live report from Townsville. The Rowdyruff Boys were wreaking havoc again. "See? They're crashing and bashing, come on, let's get going!"

"No." The blonde frowned.

"Bubbles, you don't have to fight Boomer. They're equally strong, we're equally strong, you can fight someone el-"

"Screw this, I'm going for them." Buttercup cut her sister off and immediately flew out the window, followed by Blossom and, with a sigh, by Bubbles. Sure she didn't want to fight the boy he liked, but she couldn't let her sisters get their butts kicked. The blonde only hoped that Blossom's idea of fighting another Rowdyruff boy would help her not think about Boomer.

Unfortunately, the second they arrived in the city center, Butch was already fighting Buttercup and Blossom was struggling to fight Brick. The blue-eyed boy wasn't doing much damage to the city, and the minute he saw Bubbles he stopped everything and looked at her. The girl was expecting a hit, and insult, something that wouldn't compromise their secret relationship. She got into a defensive position and waited. He did nothing. He didn't want to hurt her, not now, not ever.

"Hit me." Bubbles whispered, hoping he heard her. He shook his head and whispered back a faint 'no'.

"What the shit are you doing?" Butch threw Buttercup to the ground and flew next to his brother. Blossom punched Brick as hard as she could and ran to her green-eyed sister, but not once taking her eyes off of the blue super-powered young adults. "Hit her, you pathetic little shit!" The brunette boy yelled.

"Butch, calm down. Yelling at him won't help. Best thing you can do is kick blondie's ass while I talk some sense into Boomer." Brick calmed his brother down.

"My pleasure." Butch smirked and ran towards Bubbles. In an instant, the blond boy appeared between his brother and his girl, blocking the hit.

"Touch her and you're dead." Boomer glared at his brother. Everybody stopped and stared, even the Blue Puff. Buttercup was recovering from the fall but heard everything. She wasn't sure just what the hell was going on but listened and watched everything, like her redhead sister and their male counterparts.

"Are you insane? Get outta my way, dumbass!" Butch growled.

"No. I'm done with you two telling me what to and bossing me around. I'm done with keeping secrets and I'm done with this stupid Romeo and Juliet cliché. Bubbles, it's time everybody knows the truth." The boy snapped. Reluctantly, Bubbles nodded. He was right. She, too, was tired of hiding their relationship. The blonde girl grabbed his hand.

"Boomer's right. It's time you know about us." She spoke.

"Us?" Buttercup asked, a bit shocked. Actually, no, entirely shocked. She didn't expect her sister to be 'sleeping' with the enemy. Metaphorically, of course. Bubbles was too innocent for such things.

"Us? What us? No us!" Brick frowned at the couple. Butch couldn't even speak. He was so angry at his brother that he couldn't even find his words. Blossom was the only one who tried to find the logic in this. How could those two be together? He's bad, she's good, these things don't mix well. Either he was playing a trick on her or she was playing a trick on him.

"Us." Bubbles continued. "We've been together for almost three ye-"

"Three years?" The Green Puff cut her off. "Three God damn years? What the shit, dude? You didn't tell us for three years? Why?" Buttercup yelled, receiving a quizzical look from Butch who was surprised to hear his catch-phrase coming from his counterpart.

"Because I knew you were going to react this way. We both knew you four would be mad so we wanted to wait until graduation." The blonde girl explained.

"Why graduation?" Blossom asked, earning a 'yeah' from Brick.

"After graduation we were planning on… um… running away. Just the two of us." Boomer explained while Bubbles nodded.

"We knew you weren't going to support our decision, we knew that Brick and Butch would hate me more and Blossom and Buttercup would never forgive Boomer. I can't delete my feelings." The blue-eyed girl smiled at her lover.

"And neither can I." The blond boy softly kissed Bubbles on her forehead.

Silence fell over them. No one knew what to say anymore. All of them, except the Blue couple, exchanged a few confused looks. Brick sighed and Butch seemed to relax a little. Buttercup rolled her eyes and Blossom cleared her throat.

"If you ever break our sister's heart-" The redheaded girl said but her brunette sister cut her off.

"We'll kill you. That's not a threat, that's a promise." She looked him in the eye.

"Not if we kick blondie's ass if she breaks our bro's heart!" The Green Ruff growled at Buttercup, who eventually punched him and the two started fighting again. Brick shook his head and mumbled 'idiot' under his breath but eventually walked over to the couple, followed by a curious Blossom.

"I guess if this makes you happy then we've got nothing against it." He made a disgusted face at how nice he sounded.

"We could never hate any of you, but this took us by surprise. After so many years of fighting each other, I think you too are the start of a peace between us." The Pink Puff hugged her sister and shook Boomer's hand.

"Tch, yeah right, dork, speak for yourself. I've got a town to destroy. Butch, stop flirting and get your ass up here." Brick flew and was followed by his green-eyed brother.

"And I've got a town to save." Blossom rolled her eyes and flew after the two Ruffs. "Come on, Buttercup!"

Bubbles sighed in relief. This secret she was keeping from her sisters felt like an immense burden, especially since she hated lying to her sisters. Boomer, too, was happy that everyone knew the truth and both of them weren't expecting the reactions they got. The important thing was that they could finally be together without any fears.

"I think today was the day." Brick broke the silence while looking at the red, pink and green lights moving quickly on the sky.

"What day?" Bubbles asked while pressing her forehead into his chest.

"The day I realized that I love you." He buried his face in her soft hair.

"Took you long enough." She giggled. "I love you, too."


End file.
